Zoom sur
by Selienna
Summary: A quoi ressemble en détails la famille de Frezzer ou que est le plus grand sujet de disputes de C -17 et C - 18 ? Vous ne vous êtes jamais posés ces questions ? Et bien voilà un aperçu de réponse dans ma vision. Il n'y pas de couples et tout est basé sur " l'humour ". Bonne lecture !
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à tous ! Voici deux OS rassemblés dans une même fic ! Je les écrit il y à très longtemps ! J'espère que ça vous plaira.

Le premier OS se place avant le début de Dragon ball Z.

Bonne lecture.

Zoom sur ...

Chapitre 1: Mon frère m'embête juste pour une planète.

" Rends - là moi, elle est à moi ! " s'écria Freezer.

" Calme - toi frérot. " tempéra la voix plus calme de Cooler.

" Me calmer ? Ordonne à tes troupes de repartir ! " s'offusqua son frère.

" Hors de question ! J'ai conquis cette planète et maintenant elle est moi ! " s'insurgea Cooler.

" Papa dis quelque chose ! " s'écria Freezer.

Le roi Cold enfouit son visage dans sa main en maudissant leurs enfantillages. La planète sur laquelle ils étaient se nommait Nacund. Il l'avait offerte à Frezzer à sa naissance et celui - ci en avait toujours été fière. Cependant, Cooler en digne frère, avait complètement oublié ce fait et avait attaqué la planète qu'il avait conquise, avant de se rendre compte qu'elle appartenait à Freezer. Et maintenant il ne voulait pas la rendre. C'était la dure loi de leur empire.

" Laisse notre paternel en dehors de cela, j'ai conquis cette planète et écrasé toutes tes troupes. " triompha Cooler.

Freezer renifla dédaigneusement et cracha :

" Tu as pu la conquérir uniquement car, Zarbon, Doria et le commando Ginue étaient en mission ailleurs. "

Son frère sourit malicieusement et répondit :

" A - bso - lu - ment pas. Sauzer les auraient tous écrasés ! J'ai gagné grâce à ma toute puissance !"

Son frère grimaça face à tant de prétention, pourtant caractéristique de leur famille.

" Très bien. Je vais me débrouiller seul pour la reconquérir. Il ne faudra pas venir pleurer ensuite. " murmura t- il sur un ton sournois.

Il généra une " boule de la mort" et n'eut aucun scrupule à la lancer sur Cooler qui se téléporta. La boule continua son chemin jusqu'à disparaître dans l'espace. On entendit alors un énorme BOUM.

Cette fois - ci ce fut Cooler qui grimaça :

" Ah bravo, tu viens de détruire la moitié de MA galaxie. "

Trouvant que ce n'était que justice Freezer ricana et provoquant il répondit :

" Bien fait !"

Son frère n'en pouvait plus. Il s'apprêtait à attaquer quand le roi Cold intervint d'un ton autoritaire:

" Il suffit de vos scènes ! J'ai l'impression de voir deux enfants se battre pour une barre en chocolat et c'est insupportable. Puisque vous n'êtes pas capable de vous mettre d'accord à partir de maintenant cette planète m'appartient ! "

Il eut un moment de silence, le père laissent à Freezer et Cooler le temps de digérer l'information. Puis avant qu'ils ne puissent protester il reprit la parole de la même voix :

" Et maintenant cessez cette compétition ! Allez ouste ! Je ne veux plus vous voir ! Allez au lit et sans discuter ! "

Les deux garnements regardèrent leur père bouche bée, puis échangèrent une dernière moue rivale avant de se séparer chacun de leur côté.

Fin.


	2. Bataille cybernétique

Bonjour !

Voilà l'autre petite one - shot qui peut compléter l'ambiance du premier chapitre ! Bonne lecture !

Zoom sur ...

Chapitre 2: Bataille cybernétique.

16h dans une maison à l'écart de la ville.

C - 17 plongea son regard intense dans celui de sa sœur la défiant de continuer à lui barrer la route. Celle - ci comme il s'y attendait ne fut nullement impressionnée et ne bougea pas d'un iota. Les deux cyborgs étaient dans l'encadrement de la porte de leur maison qui menait à la salle à manger. C - 16 lui était déjà à l'intérieur de la salle et fixait les deux autres qui s'étaient arrêtés, la femme barrant le chemin à son frère de son corps. Le brun sourit sadiquement et concrétisa sa pensée par des mots:

" Ote - toi de mon chemin sœurette. " dit - il en appuyant le diminutif d'infériorité.

Un petit sourire charmeur étira les lèvres de la blonde qui répondit calmement :

" Je ne m'écarterais pas ceci m'appartient. "

Têtue comme son frère. C - 17 sourit appréciant quelque part la ténacité de la blonde.

" Bien, tu l'auras voulu. Je n'hésiterais pas à me battre. " murmura C – 17 en se mettant en position de combat.

Sa soeur se contenta d'un sourire provoquant avant de murmurer :

" C'est intéressant ... Je suis curieuse de savoir qui de nous deux vaincra. " dit – elle en remettant ses mèches blondes en place derrière son oreille.

Les deux cyborgs se regardèrent ainsi un petit moment à l'affut n'osant pas bouger. Puis sans crier gare C- 18 se retourna et se mit à courir en direction du fond de la salle à manger. Son mouvement fut cependant anticipé par son frère qui s'empressa de tendre le pied afin de la faire trébucher.

La blonde ne tomba pas, mais sa course en fut altérée et elle tituba légèrement ce qui permis au brun de la rattraper et la dépasser.

" Tricheur. " siffla C -18 entre ses dents.

" Merci du compliment. " se vanta le brun.

Il s'élança à son tour sans rien ajouter. Le blonde, qui n'avait pas du tout l'intention de se laisser faire, généra une boule d'énergie qu'elle envoya sur son frère. Celui – ci l'esquiva de justesse, ce qui créa de violents dégâts dans la salle. La cyborg se téléporta alors derrière son frère lui assénant un terrible coup derrière la tête.

Après dix minutes de combats intensifs et d'échanges de coups, les deux cyborgs progressaient au sein de la salle à manger en direction d'une armoire installée à l'angle du mur et presque invisible. Au moment où ils l'atteignirent C – 17 avait l'avantage du combat sa main entrant en violent contact avec le coup de sa sœur la mettant à terre pour quelques secondes. Ce fut le temps qu'il lui fut pour ouvrit la porte du placard victorieux... Cependant, le superbe sourire qui avait envahit son visage se figea dans un premier temps, pour finir par disparaître complètement.

" Ce n'est pas possible ... il a disparu. " constata t – il.

Sa sœur qui se relevait et jetait un coup d'œil dans l'armoire s'aperçut qu'il dit vrai.

" Mais où peut – il bien être ! Je l'ai rangée là. "

Le brun allait répliquer que sa sœur devait rapidement consulter un médecin, quand scrutant autour d'eux ils aperçurent C – 16 avalant la dernière cuillère du dernier pot de nutella.

Le deux cyborgs n'eurent pas le temps d'agir, que déjà le sujet de leur horrible bagarre disparaissait dans le ventre du rouquin peu gourmand d'apparence. Ils le foudroyèrent tous les deux du regard, mais l'ignorance de C – 16 qui ne sembla même pas les remarqués les calmèrent un peu.

Un silence légèrement gênant pris possession de lieux. C – 17 et C – 18 s'étaient battus férocement pour cette dernière cuillère de pâte à tartiner qui avait finalement fini dans le ventre du dernier cyborg. Et maintenant ils se sentaient un peu bête d'avoir tout saccagé pour rien. Ce fut finalement C 18 qui finit par bouger.

" Bon, ben je vais prendre ma douche ... " murmura t – elle.

Sortant son frère de ses rêveries celui – ci répondit :

" Oui bonne idée. Moi je vais manger un rocher au chocolat en attendant. "

C - 18 se figea brusquement a seuil de la porte. Etonné par ce soudain arrêt sur image le brun jeta un regard interrogateur à sa sœur. Celle - ci pris une mine soucieuse et dit :

" Il me semblait bien qu'il ne restait plus qu'un seul de ces rochers. "

C - 17 leva les yeux au ciel dans une expression très réfléchit. Il finit par dire :

" Oui je crois que tu as raison. "

Instinctivement la sulfureuse blonde se braqua et dit vivement :

" Je ne vois pas pourquoi c'est toi qui le mangerais alors. Après c'est toujours moi qui doit retourner en chercher. "

Comprenant où elle voulait en venir et que la douceur au chocolat risquait de lui échapper son frère lança avec une expression désintéressée.

" Ne recommence pas tes enfantillages sœurette. Ce chocolat me revient. "

Pour toute réponse la blonde se mit en position de combat immédiatement, prête à attaquer ou encaisser.

" Si tu le prends comme cela ... " murmura C - 17.

Et il fit de même, acceptant de se battre pour le rocher. Un nouvel affrontement débuta donc dans la joie et la bonne humeur sous les yeux de C - 16 qui se demandait s'il arriverait à manger le dernier rocher sans que ses deux amis s'en rendent compte et avant qu'il finisse de se battre.

Fin.


	3. Réponse !

Voilà un petit chapitre pour répondre aux reviews !

Guest:  Merci de ta lecture et review ! Et tu as raison on peut faire n'importe quoi pour du Nutella ! XDDD


End file.
